Some conventional sensor fixtures fix a sensor to a rotary shaft. The conventional sensor fixtures include a long band for being wound around the rotary shaft, and a stopper metal fitting provided with a ratchet mechanism into which the band is inserted. Thus, the sensor can be fixed to the rotary shaft of any diameter, from small one to large one, with one fixture (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
These sensor fixtures may not firmly fix the sensor since the long band is used.